And the winner is: HOLT !
by LisAvenger
Summary: my version of the Hollywood Gold Awards episode focused on Lucy & Holt. enjoy
1. Chapter 1

And the winner is … Holt!

Scene with Lucy joining Holt to the smoking area on the patio at the Hollywood Gold Awards (it's my version, well actually my ending with the stuff I thought was missing)

----------

Arriving near Holt, Lucy hovered over his shoulder to his cell.

- "How's Jasmine?"

- "They took her to the hospital."

- "Oh, really? Was she on something?"

- "Is this for the record?"

- "Would it make a difference?"

- "Nope! Just like knowing who I'm talking too, you know?"

- "You're talking to me."

- "That's what I'm afraid of."

- "No, I didn't see her drink anything that wasn't carbonated all night, so…"

- "Did she seem upset about anything?"

- "Well she ran into her dick of her ex husband on the red carpet. She seemed to get over it, so…Between you and me, she's got bigger problems than that.

- "What?"

- "They want her off the movie."

…

- "Who would replace her?"

- "I don't know. But if she looks half as good as you in that dress, then I will be one happy leading man."

- "Oh, God. You're just saying that because I'm emotionally unavailable."

- "Maybe."

Holt stared at Lucy curiously. She asks:

- "What?"

- "Tim? Timmy?"

- "Ted!"

Holt approached his face to the side of hers and whispered in her hear:

- "He's not the right one for you."

- "And you know that how?" She asked as softly in his ear.

- "I can hear it in your breathing."

- "Is that so?"

- "Yeah. It's all jagged and uneven, a little like it is now, you know."

- "God!"

- "Seriously, what are you doing with him?" He asked still comfortably supporting his foot on the step or the high table and his arm resting on the top of the table holding his drink.

- "We have a history." She answered. "Ted and I go way back. It's familiar, casual."

- "Well tell me one thing then."

- "What?"

- "Can he give you what I can provide you with?" He asked very confident, almost smug.

- "Oh didn't I tell you? This isn't an issue for me anymore." She answered teasingly as he stood disappointed. "I guess you've cured me somehow." She said kind of in a rewarding way for Holt. Holt got a held of himself.

- "Alright, but does he make you come like I do, Lucy?" He asked now murmuring closer to her ear in a cocky tone. "Does he know where to touch you, how to play with your body and when to work you up the way you enjoy the most until it blows your mind away so much you forget your own name?" He insisted talking to her in a very sexy way to provoke a reaction in her.

- "What about you, Holt?" she asked back. "Did your starlets and models wannabes managed to get your mind of me?"

She felt his boner on her side while they stared at each other, their daring eyes oozing desire for each other.

- "Say all you want, but I'm not the one pushing us away. You know all I want is you. I'm not going anywhere; I think I've made that pretty clear these last few months that my door is opened for you whenever you're ready. Look, tonight should have been our first date. Now, maybe you're here with someone else but you know you're only thinking about me Lucy. I can see it. It's written all over your face." He stated.

Just as well as she was able to get through to him when they first met and oddly became unconventional business partners, he was now the one who was able to read her. Only Don could do that, sometimes her brother Leo. But no other love interest had gone this far to break her shell. Weirdly, it was not as unsettling as she might have thought; she had always resisted commitment too afraid that a man would get too close to her. For once, it actually made her feel at ease and confidently attracted to the idea that this thing would turn out to be the best. This felt very freeing for her. Hell, it was already different in any way: not only they had the best sex ever, but they still wanted to be with one another even after they got to find out exactly who they were.

She grinned at him for stating the obvious before she left him wanting for more.

- "See you later Holt!" She said nonchalantly.

- "It's up to you Lucy." He replied very serious, propositioning her, staring her down to make his point. She stopped smiling and took off.

As he watched her walk away, checking out her back from top to bottom, he liked the way she was heading in direction of the entrance with style and grace; she had never looked so gorgeous to him and he felt crazier about her than ever.

* * *

OK, I know it's not a lot of new things to begin with but I had to set this conversation before getting to the good stuff that will follow shortly.

I hope this was a good teaser for you guys and that you'll check out the rest of my story.

Cheers and please comment. It always motivates me to post more quickly!


	2. Chapter 2

-Lucy back at DIRT/Now-

Lucy was examining the pictures from the Gold Awards. When seeing herself with Ted, she thought of how she tried to be with someone for the right reasons but how it all fell apart. She came to the realization that going against her guts did not make any sense anymore and that she should simply let go and embrace her feelings.

At this specific moment, she had made up her mind. She quickly put down the photos on her desk, took her cell phone instead and with no hesitation, dialed Holt's number only to say this:

- "I wanna see you!" No hellos, nothing else, just a tender yet determined line that said it all; she had not even let Holt place a word.

He replied straight away:

_- "I'm home. Come by my house!"_

- "OK" she said before hanging up.

-Holt at his house-

Holt could not believe what has just happened. Was she finally coming back to him? She had too, he felt her intentions by the tone of her voice but it was almost too good to be true. After all the weeks he had spent trying to get her back, when they spoke on the phone or when they met, when he reached out to her so that she would admit to herself she wanted to be with him just as badly as he did.

He could not hold the craze her call gave him. Hearing her voice had spontaneously given him an erection. He was unable to stay put. He kept moving around trying to make himself busy to make time run faster. But the minutes felt like hours and she could not get there fast enough in his opinion.

He remembered everything they had shared only the 2 of them: the secrets, the advices, the success, the authenticity, the bluntness, the passion. He recalled how he felt helpless that she had been hurt, how miserable he was at the thought of maybe never seeing her alive again, how it was nerve wrecking and maddening not to be able to visit her at the hospital to make sure she was OK and let her know he wanted to pick up where they left off after the car chasing and their kisses. He mused over how much they had both changed and how their priorities had evolved since their first encounter, how she was probably the best thing that ever happened to him since she had taken him on so many levels professionally and personally.

He glanced at his watch. Only a few minutes were gone. It would take her at least 20 to 30 minutes to show up. He wondered if she was coming directly from the Awards held at the Beverly Hilton Hotel or from the office. He hoped she was not at home since it was far-off. She had only said 'OK' on the phone, not that she was leaving right away but he assumed she did.

"Good God, Lucy, hurry!" He snapped out loud.

As she was stepping out of her office, passing by her expecting staff in the main room of DIRT/Now, she showed a small joyful grin that lighted up her face.

- "What? You know the drill! Close the book!" She said to her people without stopping, heading outside to get her car in a very confident pace, not really caring anymore about the magazine for tonight.

She would usually make anything possible in her power to improve her current issue, not giving up until the last minute, but now her mind was set 3000 miles away from being the editor of D/N. Since she has made plans with Holt, the time was not about work anymore. It was about her making peace within herself, putting aside all doubts and fears that kept her curbed since her coma, and just eventually indulging to go join the one and only man who had been on her mind for so many months now.

While driving her Audi R8 as fast as possible despite the traffic, Lucy could still sense all of the excitement that she had suddenly rose in him from the intonation of his straight proposal. She felt so overwhelmed by her feelings towards him. She started to think about all the shit that would happen if any of this went public but promptly stopped herself from any negative thoughts. She was not going to let anything ruin her night, she was such in a good mood and she could not wait to be with Holt. Nothing else mattered at this point. She suddenly realized that she hadn't quit smiling from the moment she hopped in her car.

She was on the 405 and took the Santa Monica boulevard exit to get to BH where Holt lived. She made a turn into the correct Drive and continued.

She felt her emotions bursting at the sight of Holt's house. Soon they would be reunited.


	3. Chapter 3

Holt had been waiting for her to turn up for half an hour now, getting everything ready for their hopeful reunion. He was pacing and watching outside his house every minute, impatient and eager for her to arrive already.

The second he heard her car pull over on the street, he opened his front door to greet her.

After she got out of her car, she was going up the stairs to his entrance and noticed him already awaiting her in the doorway looking very severe and serious despite his chilled out allure. He had made himself comfortable when he got home after the show, removing his tuxedo jacket and bow tie as well as his shoes. Remaining on him were his pants and loose shirt. He was very attractive and looked handsome as ever she allowed herself to concede.

When she had glanced at him, she had stopped moving for a short instant and she had hastily looked away to try to conceal an uncontainable shy smirk kind of like she was embarrassed. She kept going to reach him as he moved towards her to help her inside his house, kindly putting his arm around her waist and then holding her hand while he closed up the door behind them. She welcomed the gesture obediently.

He was now staring at her with depth and intensity, his eyes fixed on her stunning face and she was smiling at him in a very sweet and heartening way. He had never seen this expression on her face and it made him feel so very special tonight because he knew she rarely dropped her tough lady act to let people see through her shell. But somehow, Holt was one of the few who had found the path to touch her soul.

He took her hands to pull her closer to him and moved his hands to her neck and her chin to place them on both sides of her face. He pressed his forehead onto hers, closed his eyes to relish this moment. You could see from his self-discipline how much he had longed for her and he almost could not bring himself to kiss her. He had fantasized about this moment so many times that he did not want to spoil anything. It felt surreal to him that she was there with him again and they were so much closer this time. He opened his mouth a bit as he was on the verge of kissing her; but he restrained himself from it to tease the both of them. It has been so long now since he was last able to hold her and kiss her that he wanted it to be slow and not rushed so that the both of them could enjoy it completely. He had dreamt about this for so long now that he was going to take his time as if it was their first kiss.

Eventually, his lips came in contact with hers and they savored a soft delicate kiss, one of a kind they had never experienced before. As their mouths were joining again, they held to each other unyielding and were slowly flickering together in a unique dance that only them knew how to work.

Holt reached for the knot of her coat and untied it to take it off of her. When it fell down the floor, she moved her left hand up to his cheek which she begun to gently stroke with her fingertips, while her right hand went throughout his thick brown hair. He was holding her face again, framing her, as their kiss started to feel more insistent and pressing.

He still could not believe she was here with him, that she was in his arms, that he was kissing her and that he was about to have her all to himself at last. Her perfume, a fine and subtle mixture of almond and vanilla, was fragrant in his nostrils, her body warm and vibrantly alive against his.

As she paused their kiss to look at him with her eyes overflowing with passion and craving for him, she had never looked so divine and exquisite to him. Never had he met a more gorgeous woman. If he had been afraid she was having second thoughts about them all this time, he understood now by the look she gave him tonight how hard it had been for her as well to contain herself from being with him. There was this special sweetness in her eyes that told him everything he needed to know.

She put her hands on his upper chest which he grasped to lead her towards his bedroom.

XXXXX

Restless in anticipation of her arrival and wanting this get-together to be perfect and special, Holt had put a bottle of his finest Champagne, Don Perignon, in a bucket of ice to have ready on the bedside table, near the fireplace that was now filled with colorful flames from the fire he had just lit up. He had also taken the time to display several candles all over the room.

XXXXX

As they entered his bedroom, Lucy's eyes swiftly scanned Holt's bedroom. She felt immediately at ease and nicely warm from the atmosphere of the room. Just by the attention he had put in this preparation, she could feel what it meant to him that she came to him tonight.

Since she had arrived, none of them had uttered a word. They did not need to speak, now was not the time to chat, they had been talking about this thing so many times before, now was the time for actions. Words were useless anyway, they had said before how they wanted to be together no matter what, how it was complicated and everything their relationship implied to the public. But now they could read each other from their stare and body language. They forgot about the rest of the world and they could only feel the heat and the fire from being in contact again. All they wanted was to give in to temptation and get lost in their passion.

The both of them had ultimately lost control once and for all.


	4. Chapter 4

They were right next to the bed when she touched his arm stretched against the pole of his four-poster bed before he caught a hold of her hand. Then before he could stop himself, he pulled her to him and kissed her on the mouth, her body left flinching.

She broke the kiss for a moment and gave him an intense gaze that went straight to his heart. It seemed to Holt that her bright dazzling blue eyes were impaling him yet he was not able to look away. And oh God, how he wanted her! He wanted to take her in his arms and make love to her. He wanted them to live their passion all over again. His breath felt strangled in his throat, it took all of his self-control not to have her right away. Longing for her had been the hardest thing to do.

Both oozing from desire, he moved swiftly towards her as she rushed forward into his arms. He wrapped his whole body around her, held her closer than ever. He could feel her heart hammering against his chest and his blood boiling through his veins. He kissed her deeply, passionately almost roughly, the way he wanted to kiss her and she responded with ardor, her lips pliable under his until he slid his tongue inside her mouth.

Her hands were on the nape of his neck and in his hair, and then moved onto his shoulders and his back as she was removing his shirt and him the rest of his clothes. He loved the feel of her fingers, so strong and supple, on his skin. Pulling her even closer, he slid his hands down her bare back, molding her body to his body, fitting her into him.

Lucy pressed herself closer, as filled with desire for Holt as he was for her. She was dizzy, her legs were weak and her whole body trembled as she leaned against him, clinging to him. Holt was tremendously aroused. He brought his mouth to the hollow in her neck, kissed it tenderly while one of his hands was busy running up her thigh and butt cheek to remove her black thong, and his other hand was undoing the top of her dress on the back of her neck. She wanted him to rip off her clothes just like he had done in the vault and other occasions, but she found irresistible the way he was handling her ever so manly and smoothly. She felt very much respected at this moment which was an indication that Holt's feeling for her had really evolved for the best during the time they were apart. He slipped her dress off of her at some point and let his mouth linger her shoulders, covering her with tender kisses.

Eventually, he released his hold on her, took her face between his hands and looked down into her eyes again. In the dusky light he saw a look of intense longing for him. He knew then that she felt the same as he did, and this inflamed him profusely.

He eased her down onto his bed, leaning over her. He smiled at her the same boyish crooked smile he would sometimes let out during their secret meetings, the one she knew so well by now, but tonight, it tugged at her heart.

He started to caress her body and ended up cupping both her breasts between his hands while kissing them. He licked her nipples and it came erect under his tongue. A small moan came from deep in Lucy's throat, and she put her arms loosely around him, her fingers slowly trailing down over his shoulder blades, patting over his tattoos, until they came to rest in the small of his back.

After a few seconds, Holt raised his head, kissed her passionately on the lips, devouring her with his mouth and his tongue and all the while he continued to fondle her breasts. Eventually his hands wandered down onto her flat stomach and her thighs, touching and stroking her silky skin until she was fully opened to him. He moved his kiss to her chest and then her belly as his hands slithered down onto her inner thighs. He kissed her groins and her soft skin. Precisely and with proficiency, his fingers caressed, explored, probed until he savored the velvet texture of her with his entire mouth, kissing her and licking her to stimulate her hard clit while dragging his fingers to the inner part of her. She felt insane from the fever that was taking over her.

As he was consumed by a raging desire for her, he endeavored to make this moment last as long as he could to give her everything he had in him.

He was arousing her fully now, bringing her to the edge of ecstasy, his tongue and his fingers centered on the core of her. She gave herself up to him completely. She was transported, floating, as he kept on touching and kissing her. And he did so with such assurance and skills, he might have been being in bed with her just the day before.

He moved her legs, pushing her knees into a bent position, and then, slipping his hands under her buttocks, brought his mouth to her again, every progress inducing a reaction in her. A sharp sensation shot through her and she began to quiver. Looking up to her face, he went down on her again and his mouth and hands went on adoring her with sensitivity and delicacy.

Holt was fully aware of the effect his dexterity had on Lucy.

Holt was so inflamed by Lucy's mounting stimulation he thought he would explode, and he ached to be inside of her with every fiber of his being. But it had been so long since he had been in bed with her that he wanted to give her the most pleasure, to ensure she was entirely contempt and fulfilled first.

She cried his name, her quivering increased, and she gripped his head harder. He had to bring her to climax quickly now so that he could take her to him and give himself to her. The very moment after her body reached a steady deep spasm; he lifted himself onto her and went inside of her with a power and force that made the both of them gasps while sharing a strong stare.

Lucy clung to him, wrapping her legs around his back and cried out, "Holt, Oh my God, Holt!", and he brought his mouth down hard on hers and they began to move in unison, promptly finding back their own particular rhythm.

Their passion built up. He moved against her harder, more urgently, thrusting himself deeper inside her, her body arching up to his and she cleaved to him.

Holt was throwing his entire self being inside of her, molding her body onto his, clutching her and holding her so tight like he had never done before with anybody.

Suddenly, Holt stopped to push himself up on his hands and gazed down at her, which forced her to open her eyes and return a questioning gaze that he cleared up by a fervent line: "You're so beautiful, Lucy". He held her with his eyes, staring deeply into hers, and just as they had been mesmerized by each other a few months ago, so they were again. Their eyes locked, held fast; they looked harder and deeper, as if peering into each other's hearts and minds and souls.

Holt thought: -'This is definitely not only sexual attraction and chemistry, though God knows it's stronger with her than I've ever known it to be with anyone else. I _love_ her. That's what this thing is all about. I _love_ Lucy. I've loved her for months now, trying to get her to come back to me.'-

As Lucy was lost in his meaningful and expressive clear eyes, she begun to understand something: -Being with him was a huge deal for her, much more significant than she had ever imagined. She was changing. He made her feel so extraordinary.-

Holt begun to move again, slowly at first, loving her with his body and holding onto her curves. She strengthened her grasp of him, digging her fingers in his muscles and scratching his back. Hearing her moaning and feeling her so pleased and pliant beneath him was driving him crazy. He ate her mouth and tongue one more time. She moved against him picking up his rhythm which felt incredibly amazing to him as he had to let out, "Oh Yes, baby … Oh God, Luce!" He increased his speed, and so did she matching him all the way.

An impulsive extreme heat flooded up from her inner part that suffuse her whole being, and she curved to him tighter, her hands and arms locked around him, his name on her lips. Holt felt her warmth enveloping him, and he plunged further into her, moving back and forth faster and faster. He whispered, "Come to me my darling!" And she did as he flowed into her merging with her.

He shouted her name, heard her called his and they soared upward together, higher and higher, holding her in his arms as if to never let her go. He never would, he was in love with her.

He fell beside her, and as they were facing each other, her head resting on his forearm, he noticed her face still blushed and now glowing. Her eyes were soft and her mouth wide. Her face was a reflection that any tension within her had vanished. She had a new expression that left Holt wonder, 'Did she feel the same way he did? She had to; this joining was not just one-sided.'

She turned her back so that Holt could be spooning her. Being with each other again and the satin bed sheets that they were lying on made such a perfect comfortable surrounding atmosphere for the both of them that they fell asleep in an elated bliss.

XXXXXXXXXX

Hey guys,

I hope you've enjoyed this chapter.

I've tried to make the sex a bit more romantic than my previous crude story since now they are "making love" instead of screwing.

A couple of more chapters are yet to be added.

Please review and share your thoughts.

Cheers, Meg!


	5. Chapter 5

A couple of hours later, Holt was having a really lovely dream about the woman of his life when the sound of a loud crack in the fire awoke him. He continued to show a happy smile on his face at the realization that Lucy was indeed cuddled up near him, her head resting of the satin pillow, the soft silk sheet barely covering her spectacular naked body from the now dim fire. He made sure the noise had not woken her. But she was so peacefully asleep that not much could disrupt her little nap. She looked so calm and serene that he did not want to disturb her despite his will to be with her again so he got up and stood by the bed examining her with his eyes.

He could not believe that he ever thought of her as the devil at times whereas tonight she seemed like a perfect cute little angle, his goddess. A little bit later, he unwillingly noticed the scar on her tummy which hurt him to a large extent. He felt a great deal of remorse towards her and a mixture of responsibility and devastation that she had to go through all of this on her own when nothing had happened to him. But tonight, he only thought of her, he could not feel any more sympathy for his ex. She had kept them apart long enough.

He went to take a glance outside the window. As he looked back at her for a moment, he started to remember the first conversation they had once she recovered from her injury and was out of the hospital…

**XXXXX**

_-6 months ago; Lucy's house-_

_Holt was sitting on a chair on her patio, waiting for Lucy to come home after her first day back at D/N. He knew she would not be early but he could not sit around at home any longer. He had to see her, he had to make sure she was really alright; he had to see it for himself with his own eyes._

_Lucy got home, she dropped her jacket and purse on the chair in the living room and headed straight to her bedroom. She went in the bathroom to remove her top and jeans. She grabbed her satin robe to put on but did not tie it. As she was returning to her bedroom, she jumps back at the sight of Holt looking at her outside her window._

_She walked up there to let him in._

_-__ "I've told you before never to scare the shit outta me like this!"_

_- "I'm so sorry Lucy. Are you OK?"_

_- "What are you doing here Holt?"_

_- "I needed to see you, see how you are doing."_

_- "I'm OK and you shouldn't be here. It's crazy."_

_- "I don't care. I couldn't help it. I had to make sure you were really OK."_

_- "Well, I'm still alive and in good recovery mode so there you go. Now you can go."_

_- "Oh, come on. Really? Do you have any idea how insane the last couple of weeks have been for me? They wouldn't let me see you. I had no real news, only what was in the press and the few details Don was reluctant to share. Did Don tell you I tried to visit?"_

_- "No. And you went to see Don?"_

_- "I was so worried, you have no idea. I've missed you Lucy. I wanna pick up where we left off."_

_- "This isn't a good idea Holt. We can't do this. It was dicey before but now, given everything that's happened, people's interest is on us. This whole story has risen their curiosity. You don't even have the first clue at the mess this will trigger if anything comes out about us. We can't take that kind of chances nowadays."_

_- "But the last time we saw each other when we were in your car, you kissed me back. You may say otherwise but you want this, I know you do."_

_- "It doesn't matter anymore. It's too risky, we both have too much to loose. Now please leave!"_

_As she turned away to go back to the bathroom, Holt grabbed her wrist firmly not to let her go._

_-__ "Goddamn it Lucy!" He objected._

_This violent move made Lucy bent weakly while she pressed her hand on her stomach, letting out a small uncontainable growl. He hadn't realized until now that she was not as well as she stated. But then, he beated himself for ever believing she would admit any weakness. She probably did not even concede it to herself._

_-__ "What is it Lucy? Are you OK?"_

_- "No it hurts!" She confessed before sitting on her bed. Holt kneed in front of her noticing something on the dressing of her wound._

_- "Jesus Lucy, you're bleeding." He said panicking. "Why are you bleeding?"_

_- "It's OK. My wound is not scared yet. I popped a staple this afternoon."_

_- "Doing what?"_

_- "Car chasing Sharlee Cates so that Don could take her picture..." She admitted, the tone of her voice emphasizing how ridiculous this sounded._

_- "That does sound like you." He noted amused._

_- "Can you please leave me alone now?"_

_- "Let me help you. Do you need to go back to the hospital?"_

_- "No they said this might happen. I just need to clean it up, put on some cream and refresh the gauze. But before that, I have to cover it up so I can take a shower."_

_- "Go ahead, I'll wait."_

_- "No you should go."_

_- "No way, I'm not leaving until you're fine. No need to argue with me."_

_Lucy was astounded to find an unyielding Holt with her tonight. He was usually so easy to mold. This left her no words to protest and since he was already there._

_She took time to relax in the shower, as she was back home for the first night, washing her hair and scrubbing her body as well as her face with her own fine products. She was careful not to wet the wound area on her tummy but the plastic wrap and tape they had given her at the hospital did the trick. It felt so nice to take care of herself after being stuck on bed rest for almost 3 weeks. She could almost forget about the consequences of her absence that left DIRT/Now in trouble, forget that neither her mom or her brother had even bother to visit her –not that she was eager to see them considering their history past and recent-, forget that Don was her only true friend, forget that Holt was there for her tonight._

_She came out of the bathroom wearing a black cami & knicker set beneath her open silk robe. Her hair was almost dry._

_She was heading outside her bedroom when Holt stopped her._

_-__ "Where are you going?"_

_- "To get the stuff from the pharmacy for my bandage. My assistant dropped it off this morning in a hurry with my things after he came to the hospital to bring me clothes so I could get out and get back to work."_

_- "Why don't you just lie down and let me get it for you." _

_He went to the kitchen and found the paper bag on the counter. On the floor was Lucy's small unopened piece of luggage of her things. He went back to her. He helped her clean up her wound and arrange a new dressing. He felt so bad at the look of her scar. Whatever wrong they had done, she did not deserve this especially when nothing had happened to him. This was unfair he thought. She had done so much for him this past year; he had been a selfish asshole with her too many times. She had almost died before he could give anything back and have a chance to start up something real with her._

_They had exchanged a few awkward glances during the process and despite Lucy's brave face; Holt could sense that she was in pain. He was glad to be a part of her recovery, as little as she would allow him to be, and that she was not alone on her first night back home._

_-__ "Are you all set?" He asked concerned sitting on the side of the bed after he helped her under the sheets._

_- "Yes, I'm good." She replied grinning a bit._

_Holt looked grim and pensive._

_-__ "What are you thinking?"_

_- "Look, I'm so sorry Lucy. I really am…None of this should have happened. I messed up."_

_- "No, we messed up." By the look on his face, she knew her disguised cheer up tentative had failed so she gave it another try. "I'm alright now, I'm fine. It'll take more time that I want to be back to normal but I'm alive. It's OK."_

_- "Are you sure?"_

_- "Yes! _

_They were silent for a moment before Lucy spoke again with no enthusiasm. _

_- "You should really leave now Holt. I need to sleep. I'm gonna need all my strengths to fight this ICON fake-copycat-magazine and bring back DIRT/Now at the top. And the doctors said I need to sleep well to heal."_

_- "OK, but I want you to call me if you need anything. I'm here for you."_

_- "Look, Holt, you've been really nice but we probably shouldn't be speaking anymore, let alone see each other. I'm sorry." She said very decisively, without any emotions cautiously trying to be as convincing as possible. Holt played along._

_- "I understand. You have good night." He started to walk out when she interrupted him._

_- "Hey Holt!" He looked at her. "Thank you!" She said sincerely._

_- "No problem."_

_Holt let himself out and got in his car. He didn't start the engine right away. He was lost in his thoughts. 'I'm not done with you Lucy. You need to get better and you're in no condition for me to win you back, for now. But in a few weeks, I'll come back for you and you won't have any other choice than to be with me.' _

_-__ "This is not over!" He said out loud, not giving up._

_He was relieved to have seen her and left._

_Lucy had turned on the TV but she was now sound asleep in her bed, at home._

**XXXXX**

Well, guys, I hoped you've liked this chapter.

In my idea, it's what has been missing at the beginning of season 2. I was so hoping for their reunion but they made us wait.

So I have created this conversation that could have been between them without impairing the actual events of the season. It's plausible but just out of my imagination.

Also, I've tried to make it hard but nicer than the way they use to speak in season 1 as their relationship had already started to evolve.

Let me know what you think.

Thanks for reading.

Cheers!


	6. Chapter 6

**XXXXX**

At some point, Lucy opened her eyes to find Holt looking at her as if he had been waiting for her to wake up, a lopsided smile on his face. He was sitting on cushions at the foot side of the bed between her and the fire.

- "You're cute when you're asleep." He told her bringing her to smile. "It took you long enough."

- "What? To wake up?" She asked raising her head and then holding it with her hand on her bent arm.

- "No, to come back to me."

- "Yeah, I took my time." She said smiling nicely at him. "Was it worth the wait?" She questioned him.

- "Totally worth the wait! It was very rewarding, indeed." He said in a joyful tone.

- "Come here." He required lifting up the bedspread that was covering him. She joined him. She sat down before him; he wrapped his legs and arms around her and arranged the cover as they were both in front of the fire.

She rested her head on his upper chest and said:

- "This is nice. I'm glad to be here."

He was very silent for a moment so she looked at him. She saw the saddest expression she's ever seen on his face and since she could not figure out what it meant, she just asked:

- "What is it Holt?"

He embraced her so tight and wrapped his arms around her, his hands covering her stomach as if he wanted to protect her. Then, he painfully said to her:

- "I'm so sorry for everything Lucy. I feel so bad."

At this moment, she turned around and took his head in her hands and made him look at her. In his eyes, she could see the most tender and fragile boyish look ever. This tug right at her heart and she did not want him to feel guilty anymore.

- "This is not your fault Holt. OK? Shit happens to people but the way they handle is their responsibilities."

- "But you almost died and I couldn't be with you. And I just don't know what I would've done without you."

- "Hey, listen to me. You need to move on. I am fine now. I am totally OK, alright?"

- "but Lucy I've missed you so much and…"

Her hands were still framing his face when she kissed him long and deeply to make him stop talking and to just show him that he should not worry anymore but enjoy what they had.

He reached for her chin which he held with the tip of his fingers and he fixed her in the eyes gravely, stroke the lock of her hair that was covering part of her eyes and declared very grave:

- "I wanna make love to you again Lucy."

He wanted to tell her how much he loved her but he knew it was too soon and he did not want to take any chances to scare her off. So he chose these words to let her in on his feelings a small amount so that she would know how much his feelings for her had changed without actually saying it.

She was startled by what he had just expressed. 'Make love? Does this mean what I think it means?' She wondered for a bit and then she just went with the moment.

They were still facing each other. He was backed against the side of the bed and she was in front of him, her legs around his waist.

- "Maybe I should go. I don't want some pap to shoot me leaving your house in the morning."

- "You're not going anywhere, baby. We have some catching up to do. I'm gonna spend the rest of the night long making up for the time we've lost."

- "Oh, really?" She said amused. "Something particular in mind?"

He placed her hand on his upper chest and they kissed. His hands went up her back until he held her neck and laid her on the comfortable pillows down the floor. She felt more eagerness to lead their second sequence so she gathered her strengths and rolled him over in order to get astride him. She gave him an exalted and tender look that was another proof of how much she was into him.

Just as he had not rushed into it, she took all the time in the world to rediscover his body with her eyes and hers hands; with her kisses and her breathing. She lingered her hair on his chest, after kissing him and patting his hair.

Holt was laying back enjoying her exploration, too happy and still amazed to be her piece of work again. He looked up at her, leaning ever so intensely over him and willed himself to be patient even if her teasing was killing him. She looked so warm and wonderful lighted only by the fire. Her naked body was so graceful, her bent legs on both sides of his body, her very sensual neck and shoulders, her fit waist, her nipples pointing on her magnificent breasts. He had to touch them and lick them now, they were asking for it. She let him proceed and endure this delight until she took over and pressed him back down.

- "You've got to be kidding me! Come on Lucy; put me out of my misery!" He demanded on the verge of blowing up.

- "Didn't you say we have all night long ahead of us?" She said jokingly in his ear.

- "You're such a big teaser!" He told her revolted.

- "Takes one to know one!" She muttered in his face.

She shoved herself upward, but he just grunted in negation and placed his hand at the bottom of her back to bring her closer to his crotch. He could not hold it in any longer. She was too exciting.

- "Please, Lucy! I can't take it anymore! I need to have you Lucy! What are you waiting for?"

- "I enjoy your pleading Mc Laren."

- "But I want you!" He said convincingly.

He took his hard cock in his hand. He rubbed it on her and pushed it into her with the voluptuary fastness of a man who had been kept waiting for so long. Yet, he slowly, slowly entered her with a vicious, selfish gourmandize triggered by her wetness. He started to dig into her at full length, never releasing his grip of her hips. Both of them scarcely breathed, feeling him grow bigger, impossibly bigger, inside of her.

It didn't take long before they got hot again from tip to toe, the heat of the fire magnifying their passion.

She burst into an explosion, coming fast from arching up to him.

He was about to pop but managed to salvage himself from putting an end to their passion. He was back in command of his tool to make her come again and to let her ride him to make herself come on his flagpole another time. He was breaking his record. He wanted to give her as many orgasms as she would take.

Then, as much as he wanted to keep it up going for her, he gave in to the madness of them, only wanting them to reach orgasm together.

He rose and wrapped his arms around her back, a hand holding her ass and another one seizing her neck; his head just below her chin, his mouth exhaling close between her chest and her throat. She clung to his head and shoulders from the powerful jolts they were engaged in.

They had a single will, a single need, a single goal. So well did they know each other, so often had one tried to make the other not oblivious to the authenticity or their relationship until they had turned to each other with the truth of their love.

An electric current, as clear-cut and fiery as a blot of lightening, shoot from their whole body like to inform them of things they had never guessed and never knew existed.

As they were sweating and breathing fast, they reached the peek of their lovemaking, staring in each other's eyes.

In the recovery of their lovemaking, they were both beyond amazement at their newly re found unbelievable chemistry.

- "Oh my God!" He said seizing her head between his hands to look at her to disclose his impression or what they had just shared.

- "I know." She said still breathing rapidly before she fell on his chest.

They were motionless after their exploit; Holt was holding her ever so closely while she was resting her head on his chest, her body facing his, feeling so safe and sound in his arms. They were both so contented and comfortable with each other now. Their chemistry was undiminished even after a few months apart.

Xxxxx

Hey guys;

I hoped you liked this chapter. I have one more left for this story and then I can start my other fanfic that takes place after the last episode of DIRT.

Please review so that I can finish the story.

Thanks!


	7. Chapter 7

xxxxx

- "Is it me or it's hot in here?" She said still sweating and panting a few minutes after their intercourse, her face all blushed and her blood pressure still rocketing.

- "Definitely you!" he said as a compliment and also to crack her up. "But yeah, we're hot." He said playfully. "No, seriously. You're right. But I happen to know the perfect way to cool it off."

- "I'm listening." She said her eyes wide open and paying really good attention.

He got up and offered her his hand. He grabbed the bottle of champagne and instructed:

- "Grab these glasses and follow me." He said pulling her up and leading them outside the bedroom.

- "Shouldn't I cover up a bit? I don't know if I wanna walk around naked in a place that's not my home. What if a pap shoots me?"

He turned around grinning and told her:

- "The only person around here that could see you is me and I know every inch of your body by heart." He said holding her hand behind her back before giving her a peck on the nose from which she reacted with the same shy grin she showed on his door step a few hours ago.

- "Where are we going?" She asked.

He took her in his living room that was totally dark and he vanished for a second, the time to reach for the switch next to the door in order to turn on the outside lights.

- "How about an early morning moonlight bathing?"

- "What are you talking about?" She asked as he pressed the button. "Oh I see! Nicely done!" She interjected at the sight of the very pleasant view.

He opened the big window and led her towards the pool. It was a superb round bleu grounded pool with lights coming right from under the water. At one side, there was a Jacuzzi with lounge chairs and a table nearby.

- "Be my guest and dive in while I get us robes for after." He handed her the bottle of Champagne.

- "Sure." She said still startled and kind of hesitant.

Holt begun to go away but he stopped at the frame of the door.

- "Are you hungry? You've got to be hungry after all of this." He asked.

- "Actually yeah, I hadn't had time to grab dinner last night with everything that's been going on."

- "Me neither, I kinda left in a hurry before the whole thing was over you know." He said giving her a look that was referring to him acting out backstage. "Alright, why don't you wait for me in the pool? I'll be right back, OK babe?" he ordered already on his way.

Lucy walked outside, put the glasses and Champagne on the table and started to step in the pool, feeling the water with her foot first and then she went all the way. She soon felt very cozy and entirely at ease, resting her arms and head over one side, closing her eyes while the rest of her body was floating casually, so much that she almost hadn't noticed Holt coming back with a tray filled with treats.

- "Hey gorgeous! Don't fall asleep again!" He said as a joke but really meaning it which made her smile. "How's the water?"

- "It couldn't be more perfect, it's heated but still very refreshing."

Holt was putting down the tray when she swam toward him. He placed it on the small table and just dove into the pool. He jumped out of the water and shook his head to get rid of the excess water in his hair. He joined her in the middle of the pool and they started to fool around a bit, playfully throwing water at each other and trying to sink the other. But at some point, they froze, stopped laughing, caught each other's eyes and got closer. Holt reached for her hands and she wrapped her legs around him, the water surrounding them. Then he grabbed her ass with one hand and her head with the other as she put her arms around his neck and her hands in his wet hair. Their amorous kiss lasted for long minutes before she asked:

- "What did you get us?" She saw a little disappointment in his eyes.

- "OK, I mean if you really wanna eat before we finish what we started again, I can't argue with you." He took her to the edge of the pool, covered her with the robe he had put right by the steps, wrapped a towel around his waist, took her near the chairs and the table and told her: "I wanted to fix you dinner but considering the kitchen clock pointed it was almost 6 a.m. I thought breakfast would be more appropriate. So here it is: fresh fruits, honey yogurt, omelet, French pastries, coffee & juice and whatever else you want I can go get."

- "No it'd be good."

They sat on the chairs facing each other with the table in between them. And they ate and chatted until the crack of dawn came up.

- "So tell me something Holt." She said when she was done. "Do you do this for all of your special friends?"

- "Actually no, considering you're the only woman ever to be invited to my house."

This revelation startled her so she had to ask:

- "Really? How come?"

- "Well, I've told you I've learnt a lot from everything that's happened and during the time we were apart, I never met anyone worth bringing home; just a couple of hotels hook-ups needed for my sanity kind of like you and the studio guy."

- "Right." She said ironically, in total understanding of what he meant.

- "This house is my very own place, I picked it out myself, I've decorated it, it was meant to be sort of like my way to grow up and build out my new life on my own. It allowed me to do a lot of thinking."

- "You mean it helped you become a better person, the man that you are now?"

- "Yes and you said yourself I'm not the same person I was 6 months ago…and neither are you or you wouldn't be here."

- "Again true but we have to be cautious."

- "Look, we're here together for now so leave the press outside and enjoy the moment."

She got up and leaned on him to kiss him voluptuously and then asked:

- "Like that?"

- "That's a start."

She sat back on her chair.

He was looking at her pensively and inquiringly for a moment. Just by his silent look, she knew he had something in mind so eventually she just asked him:

- "What are you thinking?"

- "I'd started to think I would never see this day. You know how I feel. What made the difference tonight?"

- "Well, I've tried to move on, forget about it and get over you. I guess it didn't work out so well considering what happened during this night." She said with sarcasm.

- "I hear ya." He replied with a quiet laughter.

- "So I decided it was time to stop fighting this thing and go with my guts."

- "Well, Sweet Lord! Finally!" He proclaimed which made them both crack up. "I think we ought to drink to that." He offered while reaching for the crystal glasses and the bottle of Champagne. "Come here." He said indicating his lap. She gently sat on his knees. He filled up the glass she was holding before he poured himself one.

- "You know, I had this ready to celebrate in case I got to win and bring home an award tonight."

- "But you didn't win so why celebrate?"

- "Oh, actually I think I won all right tonight. Big time winner, baby!"

- "What do you mean?"

- "Well, you're here, right?" He stated which made her grin. "It's better than any fake award that nobody will remember in about a week." She gave him a sweet peck on the lips to show that she appreciated the compliment. "I've been trying to get you back for months now. I believe that qualifies me as a big shots winner."

Lucy nodded agreeing and rose her glass to go along with his argument.

- "And the winner is Holt." She claimed.

They toasted, clunk their glasses and drunk up.

He refilled their glasses, raised his and toasted again:

- "To new beginnings!"

- "To starting over!"

She clinked with him and they took a sip.

- "Wow, this is great Champagne!" she said amazed.

- "I got nothing but the best for us now. One of the perks of my new found fame. Makes me appreciate everything I have even more after a decade of leaner times…" He finished his glass and put it on the table. "I should thank you for all this." She smiled around the rim of her glass.

Still sitting on his lap, he started to look at her and then he held the nape of her neck and he plunged into a passionate kiss. He broke it and went to lick her ear lobe and told her softly in her ear:

- "I want you again, Lucy." And then he kissed her neck and her chin, while he ran his hand through a lock of her damp hair covering his face, ready to kiss her.

But before he could reach her lips again, she stopped him by holding his face, looked into his eyes deeply and commanded him:

- "Make love to me again, Holt."

They both smiled at each other.

He stole away her glass, took a sip of Champagne and laid her down the lounge chair. He caressed her legs and moved his hand up between her thighs. He untied her robe to reveal her naked body. He took a strong look at her entire body, like he always did, finishing with her eyes. The glares they exchanged were always so expressive and filled with so much understanding of one another. Words were useless to show how they were feeling and they only needed to look into their eyes to get each other. He had seen her nude so many times by now but he could never help how struck he was by her beauty and how much just a glimpse or the thought of her would put him in complete trance.

He grabbed the bottle of Champagne and spilled some of it on her tummy which he licked starting with her navel all the way up to her breasts. He was holding them and kissing them avoiding her nipples. She pulled his head up and he went to kiss her face avoiding her lips. He rose and looked at her again, a look that told her how much he wanted her, and she returned the look to show him that she could not wait for him anymore. So he placed his hand on the side of her face and he gave her a very delicate kiss that turned into a full irrepressible mouthing.

The both of them were all over each other, holding their bodies and grasping their arms and legs.

She slid her hand along his side to remove his towel around his waist and she started to fondle his crotch but he was already so worked up that he stopped her and instead he covered her with kisses from head to toe, carefully taking his time when he licked her nipples and he ended up going down on her to taste her once more. She was so aroused from his tongue and fingers. He wanted to make her come this way first but she wanted him to come with her. So she reached for his head and called his name. He knew right away that she wanted him in another way.

He held her face and kissed her with passion. She kissed him back with the same fervor.

They stopped and gazed into each other's eyes when he went inside of her. The feel of it made them both gasp and when he moved with her, they were so close. Their bodies were hot and bonded together like never before. She groped his ass and his head as tight as he seized her shoulder and her butt cheek. They could not let go.

- "I think about you all the time Lucy. You're so beautiful." He told her as well as he could, breathing so unevenly. And when their merging became so satisfactory he jaggedly continued to talk to her. "Oh my God, Lucy, I luv…Oh God, Lucy!"

- "Oh God, Holt! This feels so good." She told him grasping him harder.

- "Come with me my love." He said his forehead glued to hers.

She was breathing out and he was breathing her in.

- "Oh baby, Oh God Holt!" She shouted before he screamed her name.

They made love like it was the first time and the last time, always ever so intimate and amazing together. They came simultaneously so wonderfully.

As they laid there after their lovemaking, still gripped together, Holt began to tell her something more:

- "Lucy I want to tell you I l…"

But before he could finish his sentence, she stopped him, not ready to hear it yet.

- "Don't say anything Holt. Not now."

- "But I l.."

She put her finger on his lips.

- "I know."

xxxxx

well, guys, that's it for this fanfic !

I hope you've enjoyed reading it as much as I liked writing it.

What happens next is Lucy gets home to get ready for work and she gets the call about Brent's death. Then you got S02 E07.

The end is a little teaser of what to expect in my next fanfiction that will be a full episode after the end of season 2.

Cheers my friends! Meg!

Bring back DIRT! Can't wait for Cougar town. CC rocks. Love courvid & CoCoLiscious!


End file.
